So High
by Darth Avery
Summary: Milla makes pot brownies for everyone! Excellent stuff ensues, and everyone is high. Now, it's finished! XD!
1. Chapter 1

**So High: Chapter 1**

It was yet another ordinary day at Wispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp. Vernon was trying to tell stories to everyone, Elton and Milka couldn't keep their hands off eachother, Franke and Kitty had their usual rounds of critizing everyone, and Crystal and Clem tried to kill themselfs. Again. Milla sat on her platform at the lake, bored out her her funkylicious mind.

Milla sighed and said, "There's nothing to do around here." She thought to herself for a moment, then got a devious smile on her face. "I know how to spruce things up around here." Being a woman of the 60's, she knew a thing or two about drugs. Milla pulled a small baggie out of her pocket. It was filled with a green plant substance. She giggled to herself a little and levitated off to the main lodge.

Milla entered and walked up to Ford. "Hello Ford," she said, trying to hold back her laughter. "Can I use the kitchen for a moment?"

" Sure, just hurry up, or else these burgers will never get finished." Ford said, taking his chef hat and putting it on Milla's head.

Milla smiled and pulled a box of brownie mix from a shelf. She whipped up some delishious brownie batter, then added her 'secret ingrident' before mixing the dessert up and putting it in the pan. She heated up the oven and placed her brownies into the oven. When she realized it was slow as Oleander on a jog, she just used pyroknesis on the pan until the brownies were perfectly cooked.

Quentin and Phoebe jammed in the background. Quentin smelled this delicious prank and said "Yo Milla, you making somthing that sure smells tight." the two stopped playing and walked up to the kitchen.

"Ohh! Brownies!" Phoebe yelled, "Can I have one? I've been dying for somthing sweet!"

"Just hold on a second, children." Milla said, cutting the brownies up into individual squares. There were enough for every child at camp to eat. There was also enough pot in there, everyone would get totally baked for a good few hours. Milla finished cutting up the peices and handed Quentin and Phoebe their slice of expierence.


	2. Chapter 2

**So High: Chapter 2**

Milla took them out a brownie and handed Quentin and Phoebe both a slice. They pretty much enhaled it because it's chocolate, and chocolate and kids will always mix. The two licked the crumbs off their fingers, thanked Agent Vodello for their brownie, and went back to their instruments.

It took a few moments, but then the Mary Jane began to kick in. Their pupils enlarged, they saw things from new perspectives, felt things differently. Their minds had been compleatly warped into somthing magical.

Quentin looked at Phoebe, then took a step back. "Duuuuuuuuuuuude," he said, "Your head is so big!" Quentin just stared in astonishment.

Phoebe looked back at Quentin and took a step back herself. "No way! Your head is ginormous!" she yelled at him. The two just continued to stare at eachother in the sheer amazement of their large heads.

Milla, trying to hold back her laughter, walked from to kitchen to the bandmates and asked them "What's wrong children? Are you two feeling ok?"

Quentin and Phoebe both looked over at Milla and saw her dress. The psychadelic pattern on it just freaked them out. They stared at her dress for a long time, until they both simaltaniously said "Duuuuuuuuuuuuude." Her psychadelia dress was messin with their minds so muh, they couldn't answer. 

Milla smirked a little and pulled out a box from the kitchen. it was a small brown box labeled 'Party Box'. She began to open it and take out it's contents. Inside, there was a strobe light, disco light ball, a mix cd labeled 'Party Music', and various scarves of vivid patterns.

Milla plugged in all the light stuff, hung the scarves around, and put in the CD. The lodge turned into a a basement of a teenager via 1967. The Grateful Dead played in the background and Milla was reliving the good times of teenage years.

Milla took the loud speaker for the lodge and began to speak. "Hello children and staff! I just want to tell everyone of you that we are having a swinging party up here in the lodge. I've made enough sweets for everyone here and we are having a funky time. So everyone should come up for this party, because it's going to be a once in a lifetime event!"

Every body heard this message and at the word 'sweet', came running toward the lodge. When the students walked into the lodge, they all wondered what the hell happened. Milla gave them a brownie as they entered and of coarse, being children, they ate it down.

After a few hours, the marijuana settled in on everyone's mind. Strawberry Alarm Clock played in the background while everyone got expierenced. Raz, Vernon, Lili, and Franke all sat on their backs, starting at the ceiling. "Vernon, tell another of your far out stories." Franke asked.

"Shhhh,don't speak. Just look." Vernon said. Everyone just stared at the lights around them .

"Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuude" They all just said They were in an enchanted around them. Milla stood outside and just laughed her funky ass off at this.

"I can't believe these kids are waasted!" she said to herself, "This is hilarious!"

"Milla? Is that you?" said a familer voice Sasha was standing right infront of her. "I came to see where all of the children went."

Milla just said "They're all in here, we're having a party. Here, have this." Milla pulled out her last brownie. she knew if Sasha saw all the kids high, he would tell HQ and she would be busted.

"Umm, I'm not much of a sweet person, but thanks." Sasha took it and nibbled it anciously. Then, the secret ingrident in them hit him. "Woah." he said, looking at his hands. "My hands are sooooooooooooo huge." He said, swaggling himself into the lodge. 

Milla stood there astonished. She couldn't believe Sasha Nein, the uptight one of the group, was high. She just wished she'd made enough brownies so she could join in on the fun.

"I want some White Castle! WOO!" Yelled Oleander, before the doors shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**So High: Chapter 3**

_Disclaimer! I don't own Psychonauts, Walgreens or any of the other rad stuff mentioned in this. I do own an iPod shuffle, with some of the rad songs playing in the background of this and the other chapter._

Milla stood outside, laughing her unholy ass off again at what she had done. Then all of a sudden, down the hill in the parking lot, she saw a jet land. Her eyes wide open and a man stepped out. It was the grand head of the Psychonauts, Truman Zanotto.

"OHMYGODWHATTHEHELLAMIGONNADOMOMMY!" Milla thought. It was too late to just turn invistible and run away, He'd seen her standing outside and waved to her as he trecked up the hill. "What am I gonna do? If he sees everyone baked, especially Lili, I'm toast. I'm burnt toast. Just play it cool, I'll come up with somthing good."

Truman made it to the top of the hill and looked at Milla "Agent Vodello!" He said, in a slightly falsetto voice, "Great to see you!"

"Hello Truman!" Milla said in return, finding her cool. "What brings you to Wispering Rock?"

"Oh, suprise visit. I just wanted to see how everything was holding up." He said, he heard music coming from the lodge, and saw the inside was dimmed. "What's going on in there? Are you guys having a party or somthing?"

"Uhh, yeah. It's also an acting thing! We're helping all the kids to hone there acting skills for a play! YEAH, We're doing a play." Milla said, coming up with it straight up on the spot.

Truman looked suspicially at Milla, and said "...Shoulden't you be training the kids? I mean, that's what this camp is for. And exactly WHAT play are you preforming?"

Milla was quick to respond, thank god for killer improv skills. "Well, we all though the kids deserved a break and should do somthing fun." Milla thought of the druggiest play to explain their actions and the music "And the play is Hair."

Truman gave her a look, "Well," he said "Let's go see those kids!" He hopped a little in that spazstic kind of way. as he opened the main lodge doors to see the children(Sasha and Oleander included) 'groovin' to Jimi Hendrix.

"Wow, you people are really into character!" Truman said! Ford stood at the side and said "Yeah man, we're totally starting a new revolution, the groove revolution, man!"

Truman looked over at him and said "Outta sight Ford, my old main man." They hugged and Truman then joined the groove. He looked as if he were high himself, Milla wondered that. She'd have to check hs jet later.

"You owe me for that." Ford said, walking over to Milla. "You know what I want."

Milla took out her checkbook and wrote Ford a check for 50 dollars. He needed his perscriptions. She tucked her pocketbook back away, said "AWW! What the heck!", and joined into the groove. While Ford jacked Milla car and drove to the Walgreens down the street from camp, everyone danced the night away until the pot wore off and everyone had the munchies.

THE END!


End file.
